


Oh, My Love, Don’t Forsake Me (Take What the Water Gave Me)

by Alpha Ella (Leviarty)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e04 Abomination, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Alpha%20Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's thoughts as he sinks to the bottom of the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, My Love, Don’t Forsake Me (Take What the Water Gave Me)

Derek could feel himself sinking quickly to the bottom of the pool, but he couldn’t do anything to stop it, couldn’t move a muscle if he wanted to, couldn’t do anything to save himself. The only person that could save him now was the boy who’d let him fall in the first place.

The boy he’d kind of started to maybe trust, if he wasn’t completely honest with himself.

And this is where his trust got him. Sitting at the bottom of a pool, on the edge of drowning.

He was an idiot to have thought that it would end any other way. Trust was clearly not something Derek was good at, wasn’t good at reading who had is back, and who was only there to use him.

And clearly Stiles only cared about Derek so long as he was able to help him. Two hours in the pool thinking that maybe Derek would regain his mobility in time to save them both, but apparently Stiles was through waiting for that moment. Derek wasn’t useful to him.

The pressure hurt his head and it hurt his ears, and it made it hard to keep his lungs from expanding. Part of him wanted to just let it happen, open his lungs and let the water in. But he struggled against that desire, struggled against the relief that would come with taking that breath. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was holding out hope for something. He didn’t know what.

Until the pressure started to change, his head started to hurt a little less, and suddenly he was above the water, gasping for air. And there was Stiles, holding him up again, despite the fact that he was probably having trouble keeping himself afloat.

And there was Stiles, pushing against Derek, pushing himself into the water first, just give Derek an extra half second of air.

Maybe…

Maybe his trust wasn’t so misplaced.


End file.
